Blind Date
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Ino is stuck into going on a double date with Naruto and Sakura. Sakura won't tell her who her date is. KibaIno. Side Pairing is NaruSaku.


Ino frowned. Sakura shifted her weight to her left leg. Ino blinked. Sakura put her hands on her hips. Ino pouted. Sakura sighed. Ino Yamanaka had a way of getting information out of people, even without her clan's abilities. The blonde pouted again, sticking her lip out further this time, "Please tell me." Sakura gave in, sort of. "He's a chunin."

"That doesn't narrow it down much!" Ino groaned.

"I don't want to give it away. That's the point of **blind date**." Ino sighed and dropped her head in defeat. "Is he even cute?"

"Hmmm" Sakura thought on it for a while, "Sure." Ino gave a weak smile, she knew some of Sakura's taste in men. Sakura patted Ino's back, "Don't worry! He's great and you'll have fun, especially since Naruto and I will be there."

"So it's a double date?"

Sakura blushed. "No! I just accepted to tag along 'cause I'm actually in the mood for ramen." She stammered a couple times during her sentence. Ino shrugged and sighed.

Naruto strolled down the side walk to a small, loud house. Anxious to go and met up Sakura he rang the door bell repeatedly. A ruckus of noise came from inside the house, laughter, followed by barking and yelling when he rang the doorbell. The door slammed open. "**Naruto! Calm down will ya?**

Naruto smirked. "Yo K-"

"**Don't **_**yo**_** me! What do ya want?**"

"Well..." Naruto paused. The man behind the door growled lowly, impatient. "Okay! Okay!" Naurto started spilling without a pause, "I invited Sakura-chan on a date and she said she'd only go if she could bring a friend but I'd have to bring another friend for her friend. When I told her I didn't know who to bring with me she told me to come ask you and here I am!" He panted heavily.

The man behind the door howled with laughter, "Naruto, I might be the best looking of all the people ya know but I am **not** yer friend, therefore I can't go with ya for that double date." He chuckled turning to slam the door in Naruto's face. Naruto jammed his foot in the way, "**Please please please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeee...**" He paused for a breath, "Please!" The man groaned, "**Fine!**" Irritation in his voice, "But I ain't payin' for shit!" Nauto grinned. "So who's Pinky bringing with her?" the person behind the door asked. "I don't know," Naruto folded his hands and tapped his foot, "But if I know Sakura-chan as well as I think, she'll bring Ino." The mystery man howled with pleasure, "Yer kidding me right? I have to go on a date with Ino?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, looking confused. "Maybe..." The man smirked, "Sounds like fun."

Sakura had to drag Ino out of her room, through the flower shop, and down a couple of streets before Ino finally gave in and let herself walk to the ramen shop. "I'm only doing this because I'm suddenly hungry," Ino mumbled, "Don't go thinking it's because I want to got on this god forsaken double date."

"Not a date!" Sakura growled.

Ino snorted, "Whatever."

Just as they made it around to corner to Ichiraku's Ino spotted a the tail of an enormous white dog in the bar. _Akumaru?_ she questioned herself. _Great! he's here!_ Before she could turn around and sneak away Sakura grabbed Ino's elbow, "The guys are inside!" Ino groaned.

Inside the bar was Naruto, petting the large dog and three seats from Naruto was a tall male with irresistible tan skin, unruly, brown hair, piercing black eyes. He wore a black leather jacket that snugged around his tone muscles and black pants that went with the jacket. Two red fang like tribal marks painted on each of his cheeks. Ino's heart sank when she looked around and realized that he was the only person around to accompany Naruto. Kiba was Ino's blind date.

"Naruto! Kiba! Good evening." Sakura smiled at both young men.

"Sakura-chan! How do you do?" Naruto tried being as formal and polite as he could.

"Yo." Kiba on the other hand didn't care, instead turned to give Ino a smirk.

"Hey." Ino murmured under her breath.

"I'm sorry, **what?**" Naruto always managed to make matters worse for Ino.

"**I said HELL-FUCKING-O!**" Ino snapped. _Great, I come to realize I'm on a double date with two of the annoying-est ninjas in Konoha!_ Naruto feel back from the scare Ino gave him and Sakura giggled, "Calm down, Ino." She sat down in the set next to Naruto and patted the one between her and Kiba, signaling Ino to sit there. Ino looked at a very amused Kiba, sighed, and sat. Before any one could order Naruto snatched up Sakura into conversation leaving Ino vulnerable to Kiba. Curiosity got to her, she shifted her eyes to her right. Kiba was resting his head on his arm, attractively slouching over, and staring at Ino. She blushed a little, "What are you staring at?"

"What's it look like I'm staring at?" he mumbled. Ino felt suddenly annoyed. "You don't have to be such a smart ass. I just find it weird to have you staring at me like that."

"Well good thing you ain't standing. I stare at yer ass when ya aren't looking." She blushed more, she felt a little skittish and disturbed at the same time. "You're a dog."

He grinned, "Woof woof." Ino couldn't help but giggle. Kiba smirked, "Ya know, ya smell so good." Ino lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"I can smell ya from a mile away."

"That's creepy."

Kiba chuckled, "Yeah, guess other people would find it weird." The whole time Ino kept her gaze on Kiba's face, she took in his bone structure, the length and thickness of his eyelashes, the shape of his eyebrows, the way he smiled, showing pointy canines.

Before she knew it the double date was over. She had finally eased up after talking to Kiba a while, they laughed and joked with Naruto and Sakura. Ino even made Kiba spill some hot ramen through uncontrollable laughter and even after he spilled ramen on himself they laughed hysterically. Overall, they all had a great time. Naruto finally got Sakura to admit that they were on a date and Ino found that Kiba wasn't half bad of a guy.

Once Naruto paid for everyone's they all got up and stood around the lamp post outside the bar.

"So..." Sakura started, "Walk me home, Naruto?"

Naruto beamed with excitement, "**Alright!**" He jumped towards the direction Sakura lived. "Wait, Naruto!" She tripped him, a barking Akumaru circled around Naruto. "Ino are you okay going home alone or..."

"I'll walk 'er." Kiba interrupted while putting his arm around Ino's shoulder. Both girls looked at each other. Sakura's eyes questioning Ino's, after hesitation Ino finally nodded her head up and down and they smiled at each other. "Okay! Good night you two" Sakura waved as she picked Naruto up off the ground and hooked her arm in his. As they walked off into the dark streets all that was heard was Naruto's "yippee" and a giggle. Ino and Kiba stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes. "Uhm" Ino started "So are you walking me home cause if not I don't mind l-" Kiba gently placed his index finger on Ino's lips. "Let's take the long way." Ino nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. Ino felt a little out of her element, she never thought out of all men in the village Kiba would be the one walking her home after an arranged date. She didn't even know if he'd even bother standing in the same room with her before this. He must have been either desperate or a player. Both ideas bothered Ino.

"Do you even know the way?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I've passed the shop a couple times before."

"Oh" There was a moment of silence.

"Listen, Ino." Kiba broke it. "I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too."

"I've always seen ya around, since we were kids and I know we've been on missions with Konoha 11 but we never really interacted, except for that time you healed me during that whole Sora episode." He paused. "And that _other_ time." Ino suddenly remembered both scenes, "I'm sorry for yelling at ya" He paused again, she felt him tremble a little, "But I couldn't stand seeing ya cry over _someone like Sasuke_. I mean he abandoned all of us, his comrades, and all of Konoha, Those feeling ya have for him, someone else could respond to those feelings if ya gave him the chance." Ino stared up at Kiba, his eyes were looking forward as he spoke, following Akumaru. "Kiba" she struggled for words. "Sasuke is a thing of the past. He's gone." She spoke softly. "And those feelings I now realize weren't true. I never really knew him, we never really talked, _ever_. I now realize that, yeah, he was cool but he was heartless. There were few things he cared about and none of _us_ were any of those things." Ino paused, she felt Kiba's strong grip around her waist. Ino looked up, his fierce gaze had turned soft, it melted her. Kiba leaned in a little closer, gently pushing Ino's back against a tree. His hands around her back and all his body pressing against hers made her gasp. Kiba nipped at her trembling lips before pressing them against hers. Ino couldn't get her mind around the shock. Kiba traced Ino's jaw line with his lips before once more going in for a kiss. This time Ino met his lips with hers. The kiss started soft before they both felt the need for more, it turned passionate and rough. Ino's hands worked their way around his chest. She sighed, _God, his chest._ Kiba's hands slipped down to Ino's bottom and tightened, she gasped a little. Pulling away Ino bit her lip and squinted her eyebrows, she felt somewhat turned on by Kiba's display of affection. "What?" he grunted.

"Nothing" Ino blinked hard. "I just, I, uhhh..." She felt embarrassed. Kiba raised an eyebrow, "You what?"

"I'm turned on."

Kiba howled with laughter. Ino frowned, "It's not funny!" Kiba managed to calm his laughter and grinned at her, "Aw, doll, it's not yer fault ya can't resist my sex appeal." Ino grimaced, "Take me home." She broke from the embrace, trying to walk way before Kiba caught her by the arm. "I was kidding." She heard him whine, "Don't get mad at me." She turned around and he gave her the puppy eyes. Ino rolled her eyes. _Dammit_. Kiba let go of her arm to wrap one arm around her waist and hoist her up into both his arms. "Ah, Kiba! What are you-"

"I'm carrying ya!" Kiba grinned. Akumaru circled them and barked. Ino rested her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "You could have gave me a warning before throwing me around!"

"Mmm." Kiba softly moaned, "I like surprising you."

Ino smirked, "I noticed that. Why did you kiss me?"

Kiba shrugged, "Couldn't help m'self." Ino kept smirking at him. He looked down, "What?"

"You have a thing for me don't you?"

Kiba chuckled, "I guess ya got me figured out." She blushed and Kiba laid a kiss on her pale forehead.

"We're here." He said, gently lowering Ino. He studied her while she un-wrinkled her skirt, it was purple, cut in the middle to show extremely low short shorts. Her legs were tone and long connected to curvy hips. The shirt she wore showed of her tiny waist and bare midriff, tone as well. It complemented the curves of her breasts, they perked out comfortably. Her long bleach blonde hair brushed against her bare back with every movement. Her bangs covered one baby blue eye. Her skin radiated natural beauty. Ino was perfect.

She looked up at Kiba, "Is something wrong." He quickly looked way, "No. Just. You're beautiful. Irresistible, really." Ino felt a tug at her heart. "Kiba." He looked back at her, she was approaching him. When she was close enough he wrapped his arms around the smalls of her back. She gazed into his eyes, softly. "Kiba, you make me feel good." Kiba grinned. "I know what ya mean." She stood on her tippy toes, closed in for a kiss. Kiba took in her taste, it overpowered his brain. He felt desperate for more, he wanted to taste all of her but he held back, not wanting to scare her off. She smelled like vanilla and lavender. The smell was intoxicating. He pulled away, scared of going to far. Ino smiled at him and laid a kiss on his cheek.

She turned and half-ran, swaying her hips.

"W-where ya goin'?" Kiba felt unease.

Ino smiled, "Home!"

"Oh." Kiba kicked himself mentally, _retard_.

She stood in the door way and saw him staring to walk away, patting Akuramu's head. "Hey, Kiba..."

He turned his head, "Yeah?"

"Come pick me up tomorrow around eight thirty, we can go somewhere." She paused. "_Together_."

Kiba smirked, he understood her. She was already claiming him. "Don't count on it." He teased. They both knew what he meant.

"Jerk." She grinned.

"Yeah yeah." He waved her off.

_See ya tomorrow_.


End file.
